Fairy Tail High GaLe Edition
by PikachuShadow94
Summary: A Fairy Tail High School focused around GaLe with a few other couples
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail High**

**Chapter 1**

A beautiful august day the sun is shining, birds are singing students are running around yes, it's truly an amazing day at Fairy Tail High a school that accepts students of all walks of life into their doors. All the students are happy but none more than new 12th grade student Levy McGarden sporting a stylish pair of white capris with orange and yellow tank top walking down the walk way to the girl's dorm rooms as she reaches the gate she parks her luggage jumps up and proclaims "are you ready Fairy Tail High I'm here!" Everyone starts staring at her and looking at her and her fair completion turned red and her mind goes blank with embarrassment from the twenty or so sets of eyes staring wondering what might be wrong with this girl shouting to the school.

As the students stares slowly die down and Levy's face reverts back to its original color and her mental faculties return a voice from ahead "Great I'll be sure to get your number and give you my signature greeting later." As Levy comes back too she sees walking out of the girl's dorm a tall, shaggy black haired boy with piercings in a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and headband whose clothing and hair look like he had a busy night. Levy looks at him and thinks "this guy looks a complete jerk why would he open with that line." "In your dreams what has to breaking your head to thinks that you go out with a squeaky looking guy like you" she scoffs.

As he begins to reply a clearly very trashing girl pops out a window from the girl's dorm and shouts "Gajeel call me!" The boy turns to her saying "sure thing" and under his breath he mutters "if I can remember your name…"

The boy, Gajeel turns to Levy "so Smurfit where do we stand on the whole your number thing!"

With her hands on her hips "not going to happen."

"Oh well" he shrugged and left."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail High **

**Chapter 2**

Levy, after having met the played out playboy Gajeel felt the need to take a shower in her dorm room knowing that she'd meet her new roommates for the next year as long as they were good people she didn't care about anything. "Let's see… 508… 508… 508… 508… 508... Aha! There I am 508 my new room for my new life." Levy spoke to herself half tired with sweat dripping down her blue hair, the building looked big from the outside but on the inside it was incredibly enormous, she was curious how one building could be this big she herself was from a small town so not a lot of tall buildings. She enters her new dorm room there it is amazingly huge too her left there's four rooms three of which have been claimed to her right there's a kitchen area with a full size fridge and oven and a boy with pink hair wearing blue boxers with red fire breathing dragons raiding the fridge Levy seeing this most unusual sight was dumbstruck and terrified so she let out a little squeaking noise. The boy hearing the noise emitting from Levy's mouth turned around to see what on earth was making that noise just as he turned around a busty blonde girl with sleepy eyes and a short robe emerged from one of the rooms "Natsu where did you go my love?"

The boy, Natsu with a hunk of meat in his mouth seeing the strange girl, realizing he's in his boxers and now seeing his girlfriend seeing him in his boxers when he has been told not to be in his present attire in the public areas of the room spoke with a panic "L-Lucy this isn't what it looks lik-" The girl, Lucy takes Natsu buy the hair "I don't care get back in there Natsu Your as bad as Grey!" Levy sees this girl's personality do a 180 "Hi I'm Lucy you must be Levy My names Lucy and that major baka is Natsu, my boyfriend don't worry he's not here all the time just on weekends." She shying says trying to hide the embarrassment she felt "And when you're feeling lonely and when nothing good is on TV" says the clearly hung overbrown haired busty girl emerging from one of the rooms wearing only a leopard print thong and a pink button up shirt that was not so buttoned up.

"Cana, stop it your making me sound like a slut" Lucy blushed.

"Make less noise and then maybe then you'll have more ground to stand on" she groaned. Looking through the cabinets "Like how have you not lost your voice from all the noise you make DJ's wish their equipment had the kind of range in annoying noises as you when you and Natsu are making as you like to oh so classily put it what do you call it 'making sandwiches?' if you didn't have so many 'snack breaks' maybe then I could hold my tongue, now, where did you hide my booze!?"

"I poured them down the drain" chimed the white haired girl with the front little ponytail wearing a deep red blouse and black kakis and matching high heels "problem Cana" she gave the most terrifying yet sweet smile even Levy who hadn't been there five minutes could tell don't mess with her.

"N-No Mira not one" Cana stammered nervously.

Natsu now leaving Lucy's room wearing a black T-shirt, white cargo shorts and checkered scarf "alright Luce I'm off" the pink haired boy said giving his girlfriend a goodbye kiss

Levy finally speaking for the first time "hi I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you" holding out her hand with a bright smile

"Put that hand away" Cana demands as she offers a hug that makes her look a little less friendly and more like Levy had given her some beads at martie gra. Levy then became very aware of the fact that her chest was almost nonexistent compared to the girl whose that had completely fallen out as she strangles Levy in this hug.

"Cana stop it look the poor girl is redder than Mira's shirt." Lucy says exhausted by Cana's Morning shenanigans. "Oh come on I'm not hurting anybody she likes it see?" Cana playfully says as she began to tickle Levy.

"Bwahahahahah!" Levy blurts out laughing "st-s-stop-p-p it I'm gwa-go-g-going to p-p-pee please-se-seee!"  
"Come on ya know you like it" Cana insisted as she continued to tickle a now tearing up Levy. Mira comes to Cana's side putting her hand on her shoulder "Cana if you don't stop I'm going to have to get ugly" she evilly beamed.

In the sake of self-preservation Cana stops tickling her new roommate "sorry about that" she says as she appollgeticly holds out her hand "I'm Cana Alberone, this noisy little 'snacker' is Lucy Heartfelia, and this sweet little sadist is Mirajane Stratus. Now that the introduction's out of the way with let's get you unpacked and show you around campus"

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail High **

**Chapter 3**

"Holy Christ you have a lot of books" gasps Cana, now fully dressed in a green button up blouse and blue jean shorts as she helps unpack Levy's personal library which took up one of her full-size suitcases and her small duffle bag "Oh this is just a little light reading before the rest arrive" Levy responded as she was sorting the part of her collection that she brought with her, Cana shuttered at the thought of what she would call heavy reading as she views three inch thick volumes of philosophy and autobiography's. After a few more books had been unpacked and handed to Levy, Cana sees a pair of powder blue, pink and yellow flowered, fruit of the loom bloomers "Aww Levy you're a virgin" Cana light heartedly teased her. Levy who has been fairly focused on sorting her books dropped them to stop her new roommate from waving her shame around singing the song about London, France and her under pants. "Come on Cana it's not funny" 4'11" Levy says as 6' Cana keeps her unmentionables far out of reach.

"Alright I'm sorry now, let's get you all dolled up, show you around campus, and find you a Victoria Secret so you can get some under wear that is not for a seven year old," Cana continues to tease as Levy's face goes stop sign red.

A half hour later the four girls left the dorms fully sexifided Lucy in a white tube top with gold rhinestone stars on the side a blue mini skirt, Levy wearing orange V-neck t-shirt and white kakis with matching vest and orange glasses "let's hit the campus" Cana shouts as her friends try to keep her from disturbing the other girls on their floor. "So where are we going first?" Lucy asked' "Why don't we ask Levy where she would like to go" Mira chimed as the three now turned to their new friend, the petite bluenette now starting to feel a little nervous due to the fact that she had no real knowledge about where to go and what to do on campus "it doesn't matter wherever you'd like," Levy stated.

"How about Karens" Cana suggested "no, the owners son always tries to hit on me" Lucy says with a shutter "it makes Natsu jealous, and not in the good it's kind of a turn on way in the he gets unbearable for the next few days, I swear that man is so stubborn he's part dragon *cricket chirp.*"

"You know you like the attention because Natsu becomes a sublime piece of sausage judging by the noises you make after a trip to Karen's" Cana teased her friend. "Cana I wish you would stop bringing that up I mean I wake you up out of a dead sleep once and you call me a noisy slut," Lucy blushed, "Oh okay I'm sorry" Cana apologizes as Lucy turns to the stairs "but, I gotta say Natsu is one lucky guy," as she gropes her friend's breasts. "Cana stop it!" Lucy lets out an embarrassed moan, Mirajane puts her hand on Cana's shoulder and smiled a kind yet terrifying smile, Cana immediately let go of her friend's breasts.

_**OUTSIDE KARENS**_

Fifteen minutes later the four girls reach Karen's it's a fairly large purple building with a neon green sign that lit up the letters left to right. Mira putting a hand on Levy's shoulder "Alright Levy lets go inside,"

"So what exactly goes on here?"

"Oh just high school students hang out have some pizza smoothies and on the first Friday of each month is underage drinking night which means we get our drinking faces on."

"Oh okay let's go inside,"

As they get closer to the entrance to the popular hangout a raven haired boy wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts comes flying out the door "waaaaatttchhhhh out!" the boy screams as he flies out the door and lands on the grass "let me guess this is that Gray guy mentioned Lu-chan."

"Yeah…" Lucy sweat dropped

"Dammit Gray how many times do you need to be told you have to be wearing clothes to be hear" a green haired women shouts as she throws a white collared shirt and a pair of black jeans at him.

The boy, Gray putting the clothes on walks back into the building, "And this time keep them on or you're out of here for the month" she grabs him by the collar looking absolutely terrifying "got it?"

"Y-ye-yeah" Gray says as she released him.

Karen looking at the four girls who saw that spectacle "Ah! Girls Welcome," she greets her three regulars "And who's this sweet little blue ball of cute" she says as she pinches Levy's cheek "I'm Levy" the bluenette mumbles a little embarrassed as she has four tall busty women surrounding her, as these thoughts go on in her head the conversation continues, "So Lucy you still dating that boy… what's his name? Oh yeah, Natsu," she slams her fist on her hand.

"Yes Karen Natsu and I are still very much dating," Lucy sighed as the number of times this question had been asked excided numbers in the double digits.

"Shame my son Loke could use a good girl like you" she shrugged with an evil she continued feigning awkwardness, "Is he… you know… good in bed…?"

"Karen! That's a little personal I'm not going to answer that" Lucy Blushed.

"So no…?" feigned awkwardness continued.

"You don't make noise like that when the ride is lousy" Cana added before the blonde could respond.

"Cana not you to," Lucy whined in embarrassment.

"So Lucy tell me when to stop," Karen says as her hands move farther making Lucy's face redder.

As Cana and Karen continue have fun making Lucy more and more uncomfortable Mira and Levy go inside Karen's, as they enter sees the place just like the girls dorm it is bigger on the inside than it looks due to the fact that there is two levels on the upper level there is an arcade with pool and foosball and about thirty or so other games, she also noticed a short guy with an orange ponytail and a tall heavy set guy playing a game called iron dragon slayer or something like that she didn't really care for video games. On the second level there's a restaurant and a place to sing karaoke and there seemed to be a tall red headed girl in a black blouse and blue skinny jeans and high heal boots singing these boots were made for walking which seemed to be pleasing the guys in the audience "woo shake it Erza!"

"AWHROOOOOO!"

As Mira and Levy were looking for a place to sit down Mira sees a friend waving to sit down and motions Levy to come with, they get the and Mira pointing to her new roommate "hey Juvia this is Levy."

Juvia a busty bluenette wearing a blue long sleeve deep V-neck shirt showing off plenty of cleavage and a white knee length skirt "Juvia is pleased to meet you," she beamed at Levy.

"How's it going Juvia?" Mira asked.

"Karen made Juvia angry."

"Juvia we've been over this, Gray need to keep his clothes on while in public."

"Juvia knows but how can keep that much perfection hidden from everyone it's just not fair, I mean his abs," she continues on about grays body like she's narrating an adult fantasy novel.

Mira leans in towards Levy "Juvia has little crush on Gray," she explained.

"You mean that naked guy we saw before we came in?" asked Levy.

Juvia stopped her impassioned speech about the raven haired boy "Levy-Chan you've looked upon the perfection that is Gray-sama?" she asked giving the look of a border line yandere.

"M-Mira what do I do" Levy said nervously under her breath.

"Tell her you have someone else you like" Mira replied in the same fashion

"I've been three hours at best who would have met? Oh god am I going to die?"

"What no… no," she unconvincingly answered continuing "just pick someone in the room there's plenty of good looking guys"

Levy looking around the room for a guy for her to fake feelings for to possibly to save her life, sees the boy she had met earlier eating no… devouring was more appropriate a double cheese burger and at least she knew his name so if Juvia asked she'd have an answer, pointing in his direction "actually I have Juvia but I have someone else I like th-that guy over there."

As she said this Lucy and Cana returned in time to hear the conversation and Cana without realizing that she was using he talk to someone while there far away outside voice "Really Gajeel?" the whole room goes quiet Gajeel hearing his name but not really careing due to the awesome burger he was rocking, Levy's face goes red der than Erza's hair.

**And I think I'm going to leave at that little cliff hanger what did you think minna leave a review I would love to hear what you have to say about it.**


End file.
